


resident bad boy moon bin [podfic]

by InterstellarBlue (nagi_schwarz)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Crushes, M/M, Minor Kim Myungjun | MJ, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, bad boy moon bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/InterstellarBlue
Summary: It had been five months since Dongmin discovered that he had a crush on Resident Bad Boy Moon Bin.(Five months and fourteen days, to be exact – Dongmin had marked his calendar when he came home from school one day and thought, “Bin is really, really hot,” and from then on he was unable to escape his feelings.)
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	resident bad boy moon bin [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [resident bad boy moon bin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686667) by [vonseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal). 



> Merry Christmas vonseal!

[ ](https://imgfly.me/i/jsrJaf)

Length: 07:44

File size: 6.0 MB

Link: [On Drobox; Read Only for now but will update with download link from Jinjurly soon!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f9xlr0xh12e6yi2/resident%20%20bad%20boy%20moon%20bin%20by%20vonseal.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> We talked ages ago on discord and you mentioned this was one fic you might wanted to see turned into a podfic, so.


End file.
